


Sunshine Observations

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Julerose - Freeform, Kimax - Freeform, Matchmaking, Mentioned Miraculous Ladybug Characters, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Myvan, POV Alix Kubdel, Relationships Coming Soon, Scheming, Scheming Alix, Sunshine - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, classmates - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, fluff month, new relationships, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: It's a nice, sunny day at the park where Alix and Nathaniel work on a project together while watching their classmates interact. During this time, Alix makes several observations and shares them with Nathaniel as she forms a few plans and schemes for them to try on their classmates, starting with a certain model and designer.





	Sunshine Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of Fluff Month. Prompt: Sunshine. Friendship Pairing: Nathaniel and Alix.

 

The shady spot proved a great place for Alix as she sprawled over the blanket Nathaniel had spread out for them. His sketchpad rested between them, a half-finished sketch of their latest collaboration showing.

Alix's gaze strayed over their class, taking in the interactions she witnessed. A smirk formed as she spoke to Nathaniel, her gaze never leaving the happenings in the park. "So, Nath, what do you make of these idiots?"

She flung her hand toward one small group, noting the blond model as he spoke to the besotted designer. Much to Alix's amusement, Marinette continued to blush and stutter her way through whatever she said, her hands moving wildly at her sides. How Adrien hadn't figured it out yet was beyond Alix's comprehension. The poor designer couldn't make it more obvious how she felt about the guy.

"What do you mean?" Nath's eyes followed Alix's, an answering smirk spreading across his features. "Yeah, now, I understand. I sometimes can't believe my crush lasted so long on Marinette. She's sweet but a little hopeless. It'd be nice if Adrien noticed though. She does deserve to be happy."

"For sure." Alix's finger tapped her chin as she considered how best to help them, having been witness and participant in plenty of schemes in the past. She still couldn't quite understand the complexity of the one they'd tried during the akuma, Gigantitan. That had been a monstrous disaster though it had gotten the designer one step closer. Too bad, Mari had fumbled at the last second. "We'll have to help them, Nath. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"When did you become such a matchmaker?" He nudged her shoulder, his gaze meeting hers for a moment. "Don't you think we should focus on our art project before taking on something that monumental?"

She shrugged, her gaze traveling toward another blonde in their class. Her smirk turned into a sneer despite that blonde's efforts in being nice recently. Alix still had her doubts about the changes she'd witnessed in Chloe, not about to give the mayor's daughter another chance when she'd flip-flopped in the past. Said blonde and her red-haired henchman stood on the other side of the park, their gazes darting about in a manner that had Alix's suspicions rising to dangerous levels.

"What about them? What are they planning?" She pointed out Chloe and Sabrina.

Nathaniel glanced up and watched them for a few moments. His cheeks had turned a brilliant shade of red, reminding Alix of his new crush on the blonde. 

"Oh, you're hopeless," she muttered, her disgust peeking through as she narrowed her eyes at him. "When you going to take a chance and ask her out already? You might as well be disappointed now before you care even more for that vapid witch."

He turned towards her, his brows knitting as he considered his response.

She braced herself, knowing he was gearing toward speaking his mind. He didn't do it often, but she'd learned early on to take him seriously as they'd bumped heads in the past from her lack of recognition. She had greater respect for him when he stood his ground, even if it meant they'd have to compromise on their stances, especially where some people were concerned.

"She's trying, Alix. Give her some slack. She's not perfect, but then, neither are you." His eyes met her, the blue shining bright with his determination and conviction.

She shrugged again. "We'll see. I'm still not convinced."

"Fine," he mumbled, picking up his sketchbook and drawing a few more lines within their half-finished project. 

Deciding it best to change the subject, Alix allowed her gaze to drift to another small group of classmates, hanging out near the playground. One of them dangled from the monkey bars, causing another smile to appear. She almost could see the challenge the guy would soon be eliciting from others as he dangled with a confidence that belied his abilities.

By the look on Max's face, he was working to explain something mathematical to Kim about his probabilities of success or what not, much to the confusion yet adoration of the athlete. She almost felt for the young genius as he tried to explain something more complex to someone who couldn't care less about odds as much as machismo.

Nearby, Juleka and Rose sat next to one another on the swings, their hands clasped as they spoke with Mylene and Ivan about some upcoming band stuff. Rose's gaze would bounce over to Juleka's every few minutes, her cheeks infusing with a rosy color, much like her namesake.

Alix couldn't help admiring the two couples as they personified sweet love. She had no interest in it herself, but she could see the appeal for others, especially these four as they constantly touched their significant others as they talked. 

"You know, we could've done a lot worse than this group," she mused, resting back on her hands and turning to catch her friend's amused gaze.

"I know what you mean. They aren't so bad, are they?" He stared at each grouping in turn before coming back to her, saying, "I think I might actually miss them when we all graduate next year. It won't be the same."

She'd begun nodding when she caught movement near Chloe and Sabrina, her suspicion meter rocketing as she tried to peer past the two.

"What's going on?" She nudged Nathaniel, hoping his slightly superior height would help yield answers.

He squinted at the far end where Chloe and Sabrina spoke with someone pushing a cart. It took another moment before a smile broke over his features as he answered, "It's Andre, the ice cream guy."

"Really? Why is he here?" 

"It would appear someone had put in some special favors with him," he whispered, pushing up onto his knees before standing to his full height. He held out his hand for her, pulling her beside him. "Why don't we go check it out? I'm in the mood for something a little sweet."

Nodding, she followed him, coming to a stop as they reached the cart, her shoulder grazing against Marinette's as she shied away from the ice cream maker.

"What's wrong?" Alix asked as she eyed the dark-haired designer with renewed interest. "Afraid you'll discover Adrien's not your sweetheart?"

Marinette shook her head, her eyes haunted as she backed up another step. "More like I'm still unsure after turning Andre into Glaciator."

Seeing the hesitation, Alix grabbed Marinette's arm and tugged her forward. "You won't know until you try. Come on. I won't leave your side."

"Thanks, Alix," the designer whispered as their turn soon came. 

Alix watched the interaction between Marinette and Andre, smiling as the two made amends and Marinette accepted the sweet concoction Andre had created for her. As Alix caught sight of the flavors chosen, a new smile and scheme formed as she dared a peek at Adrien's as Andre handed it to the blond model.

Oh, this is so going to happen, she thought, if I have any say in it this time. 

Tugging Nathaniel away before he could reach Chloe's side, she pulled him back to their shady spot, dropping to the blanket and staring at him. "Okay, we've got some planning to do. I've decided it's time I've accepted my role as matchmaker for our class."

Chuckling, he dropped beside her and asked, "Who's going to be first test couple?"

She pointed out the designer and model, catching the evil smile growing over Nathaniel's face, almost sure it matched her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
